Not A Scaredy-Cat
by Golden Sky the Alicorn
Summary: This story is about the life of an adventuring Khajiit, whose life so far had been terrible. As she travels the land, she learns that there are others just like her who are also struggling. She also learns about some of the hidden things in life that were better kept a secret. After all, truth always brings despair to a person, no matter how it looks.


So... this story is based on an OC I made for another person's story. I decided that the OC made me feel closer to the Elder Scroll Series, and wanted to make a story for it. This chapter is really short and boring because it was for a class at school, so don't hurt me. XD

**A group of children were playing with fake bows and arrows. As they were playing, another child, slightly older than the group, was silently watching them from the sidelines. She had fur, cat ears, and a cat tail, yet her body was that of a human's. These traits belonged to the race of a Khajiit. A Khajiit is a race of humans who have some traits of a cat. Their entire body is covered in fur, and their arms and legs are equipped with claws. Their eyes are also equipped with night vision and they have cat ears for hearing; a tail for balance. This particular Khajiit has lived a bad life so far. At the age of 5, her parents were murdered by bandits who robbed her very home. Seeing her potential at magic and fighting, they kidnapped her and pretended to be her family. As they sent her out on missions for some coin, the girl remembered everything that had happened when the bandits invaded her house, and she returned to get revenge. Upon returning, she finds that a dragon had attacked the bandits' base, and her 'father', Ulfrit, ordered her to attack the dragon.**

"**Cayt! Attack that dragon!"**

**Refusing, the Khajiit turned around and waited outside for the dragon to leave. As she waited, she could hear the wails and screaming of her 'former family' and drowned out the sounds. Eventually the dragon is done with his 'meal' and turns to the Khajiit. Cayt, expecting it to try and eat her, formed a fighting stance, but the dragon's eyes were soft, as if it understood her life, and left for the skies. Cayt, vowing to never harm a dragon, left the base, and wandered into the nearest town, Riverwood. Now, she is 15 years old, and is waiting for her new father to get her a 'farewell' gift. Since she was of age to go out adventuring, Cayt decided to leave the town, and try to find some other Khajiits in the country she lived in, known as Skyrim. Skyrim is famous for harboring Nords, another race of which is the most human. They look exactly like humans, and tend to live in Skyrim. Skyrim is also almost barren of any Khajiits. It is very abnormal for a 'cat person' like herself to live there, which is why many of the Nords' children bother her. Any Elves, Redguards, Argonians, Orcs, Bretons, or Imperials that lived in Riverwood never bothered Cayt, as they knew how she felt. Anyways, back to the present, Cayt decided to retreat under a tree and read a book about a Khajiit finding his purpose in life. As she opened the book, Cayt was struck by something made of wood, presumably one of the arrows the children were playing with. She picked it up and attempted to give it back to the kids, but they backed away, except for a little girl. She stepped forward to take the arrow, but a young boy from the group pulled her away from Cayt, shouting,**

"**Viera! Get away from that cat! She might infect you and you'll grow a tail or something!"**

**The girl, Viera, pouted and said,**

"**But she has our arrow!"**

**The boy shook his head, and said,**

"**She can have it. Let's go!"**

**He grabs Kay's hand and drags her away. She gives Cayt a sad face before leaving. Cayt sighs, and picks up her book. She turns to walk home, when one of the village Nords, probably Viera's mother, walked over and slapped Cayt.**

"**Stay away from my daughter, is that understood?!"**

**Cayt stares at her dumbfounded, unable to answer the Nord. The Nord slaps Cayt again, and this time Cayt bows and says in a hurry,**

"**I'm very sorry. I'll stay away from now on."**

**The woman just stomped away, and entered her house, shutting the door loudly. The villagers nearby who saw the entire thing looked back at Cayt. The Nords just returned to their daily routines, but the others looked at each other, and walked over to Cayt.**

"**Are you alright, Cayt?" An Argonian asked, his scales shining in the light. Cayt just nodded, and told them that she was going to be okay.**

"**This time Mrs. Morrovin has gone too far!" A Redguard shouted, and many of the other races agreed.**

"**We ought to teach her a lesson!" one shouted. Another yelled,**

"**We should destroy her garden!"**

**Cayt just shook her head, and said,**

"**No, that'll only make her angrier. What if she tells one of the Whiterun guards? We might end up executed for destroying another person's possessions. I don't want you guys to get involved, either."**

**The others understood, and told her to be careful as she walked to her little cottage on the hill. She fought a couple of wolves and bears on the way there, but was welcomed by the warm arms of her father.**

"**Cayt! Guess what?" Her father's eyes were sparkling as he spoke.**

"**You got me my present?" Cayt asked, hopefully.**

**Her father chuckled, and nodded.**

"**It's your very own Greatsword! It's even enchanted with the power of flames! Every enemy it cuts will burst into flames, perfect for such a fiery daughter like mine."**

**Cayt smiled, accepted the gift, and thanked her father for it.**

"**Well, I'm off then!"**

**She waved at her father, before turning and jumping for joy at the thought of adventuring. Unsheathing the sword from its scabbard, she gave it a few swings, and knew it was perfect. Her adventure was going to be successful, she just knew it!**

I told you it was short and boring. My teacher told us to write a story on 'cultural identity' so I just wrote about a Khajiit working hard in Skyrim. Pretty boring right? It gets more exciting in the next chapter, so be warned.


End file.
